Former Joker
by PaperServant
Summary: Amu is in high school now and drama is entering her life.When she gets curious on why Nadeshiko always seems to hide her sadness, she finds more than what she wanted to, a cruel past that leads Nadeshiko in heartbreak and seperated from her twin, Nagihiko
1. Hinamori Amu and Fujisaki Nadeshiko

**Paper: Gomenasai! I have put Loyal Servant on hold for the following reasons:**

**1. This story came to my head.**

**2. I wanted to start this story.**

**3. It's going to take me forever to get to Amuhiko anything and people were getting antsy.**

**So in this story I will retry Amuhiko with the addition of NadeshikoxOC.**

**Ikuto: I bet you're gonna mess up again.**

**Paper: Shut up Ikuto! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara, the story would probably suck if she did.**

***Dropkicks Ikuto***

**Paper: Oh, by the way, just a quick little bio everyone's in high school, Amu transferred in the 11th grade and is in 12th grade now, she was only a guardian for a year, and the guardians were just a student council with creative names for president, vice president, etc. Keep this in mind as you continue to read chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

_Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, the coolest girl _**(A/N: who decided on that?)**_at Seiyo High due to my 'Cool & Spicy' attitude that attracts most guys and girls at this school. I'm admired by girls and boys of Seiyo for being a former guardian with my friends Yaya, a sugarholic, and Nadeshiko, a very refined lady. I'd love to stay and talk more about myself, but I'm in the middle of a problem._

**"Ah! I'm gonna be late for Yaya's ballet recital if I don't hurry!"**

I ran all over the place trying to get ready. Right now it was 5:48 and Yaya's recital starts at 6. Not only that, but it takes 30 minutes to get to Kabaki Theatre **(A/N: I just made up the theatre name)**! I rushed out the door and ran as fast as my legs could carry.

"Yaya'll throw a fit if I'm late." I managed to say under my breath, running isn't my thing.

**Kabaki Theatre - 5:50 pm**

"I-I'm here!" I panted. The thought of having Yaya whine and cry if I was late scared me so much, I arrived within 2 minutes.

"Did you forget again, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked as she and Yaya walked towards me.

"Ehehehe..." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Amu-chi! I can't believe you forgot!" Yaya whined and flailed her fists in the air.

"Now, now Yaya-chan. Amu-chan is here now so there's no need to whine." Nadeshiko explained, calming Yaya down.

"Ah! The show's about to start, I gotta get going! See ya after the performance guys!" Yaya waved bye to us and went back stage.

"I think we should take our seats Amu-chan." Nadeshiko suggested.

"R-right."

We found our seats and at 6:00 sharp the curtains rised. There was a guy in the middle of the stage, he looked like some kind of Robin Hood wannabe except with more tights. He was wearing light brown tights, a weird looking, prince-like black coat with gold lining everywhere, and had a funny looking black hat on that put the finishing touches on his Robin Hood look. Then, a bunch of other people in tights came out and join Robin Hood. I guess they were at a party or something. Everyone started dancing all over the place until a scary looking ballerina came out dress like the scary queen from Sleeping Beauty except without that pointy hat thing on her head, then I realized it was Yaya.

"Nadeshiko, what are they doing?" I whispered.

"It's Swan Lake Amu-chan, the one in the black coat is Prince Siegfried and it's his 21st birthday." she explained.

"Oh..." that's one sure fire way I can look like an idiot.

I turned back to the stage and the queen handed the Siegfried guy a crossbow; A FREAKING CROSSBOW! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE ABOUT SWANS! Oh well, I don't even know what this play-thing is suppose to be about anyway. I stared at the Prince dude again and noticed something. Purple hair and hazel eyes, just like Nadeshiko. I decided to ignore it for the time being.

When the performance was over, me and Nadeshiko raced over to find Yaya. When we did find her she was holding a flower bouquet. She ran in our direction.

"Amu-chi! Nade-chi! Was Yaya great or what?" Yaya smiled like she saw a candy truck pass by.

"You were wonderful Yaya-chan." Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Yeah, good job Yaya!" I gave her a high five.

"Yaya-chan, nice performance out there." a voice behind us said.

I turned around in the direction of the voice and found that Prince Siegfried guy. I stared at him in disbelief. _"He looks exactly like Nadeshiko!" _I thought.

"Who are you?" I asked, still in awe.

He smiled warmly at me,"Fujisaki Nagihiko in the flesh, Amu-chan."

"How do you know my name? Why do you look like Nadeshiko? Why do the two of you look alike? Why do you take ballet?" I bombarded them with questions while trying not to freak out.

"Didn't you notice, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

_Notice what?_

"Nadeshiko and I are identical twins, hence us looking alike and having the same last name. Nadeshiko talks about you all the time so that's how I know your name, Amu-chan. I don't usually do ballet or any kind of dancing, but a friend of mine went ill at the last minute and picked me to substitute." boy Nadeshiko explained, what's his name, Nagihiko?

"How come you never told me you had a twin!" I frantically questioned Nadeshiko.

"But Amu-chan, you never asked." she giggled, followed by her twin.

"Well, I better get going. Bye everyone." Nagihiko waved goodbye and left.

I couldn't help but notice when Nagihiko left, Nadeshiko had a sad look on her face. "Nadeshiko, you ok?" She snapped out of it and put on a smile that was obviously fake.

"O-of course, Amu-chan. Why don't we get going now?" Nadeshiko suggested. I nodded my head in response.

_Why is Nadeshiko acting so weird? _I thought of all the possibilities as to why Nadeshiko was sad all of a sudden, but now that I think about it, whenever she would smile I always felt those were fake and half hearted.

"Nadeshiko, how come you haven't mentioned Nagihiko before?" I wondered curiously.

I saw Nadeshiko slightly clench her fist and gently bite her lower lip. Nadeshiko then released her fist and turned to me, another fake smile attached to her face.

"I accidentally forgot to tell you about the details of my brother, my apologies." she turned around and headed out the door.

_Was she lying?_ With Nadeshiko, it's hard to tell. I walked out of the theatre and noticed Nadeshiko was already out of sight. _Must've already got a cab, but it's not like her to leave without saying goodbye. _Thoughts filled my head as I caught a cab and went home.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V. **

I ran to my house as fast as I could. When I reached my home, I bursted inside, not even greeting Baaya or taking off my shoes. I ran into my room, locked my door, and started crying when I reached my bed. _WHY? Why did I have to see Onii-chan there? He only reminds me more of __**him**__. _I cried even more, remembering all the memories _**him **_and I shared. Good and bad.

_Flashback_

_"Why can't you just leave me alone!" I stopped running and yelled._

_The person was bent down, hands on knees. "I..*huff huff* saw...*huff*..you crying..." the person swallowed in attempt to regain his breath,"I wanted to make sure you were okay...it got pretty bad back there, you alright?" the person walked up to me and caressed his hand on my right cheek, a worried expression written all over his face._

_I stared at him sternly, pulling away from his hand. "I'm perfectly fine, please just leave me alon-" the person pulled me by the wrist and hugged me tightly._

_"You don't have to deny it. I watch how you act at school, all calm and serene, when really, you're dying inside. You don't need to bottle up your pain anymore, I might not know you that well, but I can tell you're a great person." the person released me and smiled. "Wanna be my friend? I'll stick up for you at school and whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there, I promise." I slowly nodded my head, not believing what I just heard. The person hugged me again, delicately._

_One and half a year later_

_"What's up Nadeshiko? What'd ya need to talk about?" the same person asked._

_"W-well...I k-kind of...l-l-love...someone..." I muttered._

_"Really! Aw, that's too cute! Who's the lucky fella?" the person's face glowed with excitement as he got close to my face. I blushed heavily, maybe a little too heavy._

_"Nadeshiko, you're really red. Are you sure you don't just wanna go home and tell me later?" the person grew concerned as he tried putting his hand on my forehead. _

_I shook him off before I blushed more than I already was,"N-no! I'm fine, really. Anyways, the person I like..." I trailed off._

_"...is?" he continued for me._

_"You." I whispered quietly._

_"You're gonna have to speak up Nade, I can't hear you." the person said._

_"You." I said clearly. I looked up at the person, his eyes were wide open. That's never a good sign._

_"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko." Oh no. "But, I don't think this is what's best for you." he answered bluntly. What?_

_"How do you know what's best for me? You don't know what will happen!" I don't understand, not at all, how could he know how things would work out? He's not even giving this a chance!_

_"You're just gonna have to trust me Nadeshiko, I'm not the person you take me for. If you get involved with me too much, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." he explained._

_"If you don't have the same feelings I understand, but why do you need to lie to me? I thought we were closer than that." I felt untrusted. We always shared what we were truly feeling to each other, so why did he make up some lie? I regretted telling him, I knew he wouldn't return my feelings. I started walking away, only to be stopped by his grasp on my hand. _

_He turned me around and I closed my eyes. Then, I feel something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and realized __**he **__was __**KISSING ME**__! My __**first**__ kiss! I stood motionless for a while, then I started loosening up, closed my eyes, and began to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I tried pulling back, he leaned forward and continued kissing. He licked the bottom of my lip, like he was begging me to open my mouth. Which to me, sounded really strange. None the less, I opened gladly. Our inexperienced tongues swirled around the others. It was pure bliss, but I was running out of air and so was he. We pulled away from one another. He rested his forehead against mine. He was...crying?_

_"Don't ever say that again," he begged with pleading eyes,"Please don't. You have to believe me when I say I've been in love with you for the longest time now and I'd do anything and everything for you. But, it's impossible for me to be with anyone, not just you. I'm dangerous Nadeshiko, and love you too much for you get involved too much with me."_

_"You keep saying it's dangerous, but how will you know if you don't give it a chance?" I asked._

_He smirked,"You must really want to be with me."_

_"S-shut up." I mumbled._

_He grinned,"You sure about this?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Let's make a promise then. I'll accept your feelings and be your boyfriend, in return, no matter what happens, you can't regret anything. Promise?" he held his hand out, in which I gladly returned._

_"I promise." I confirmed with a hug from him..._

"I should have never made that promise! It only hurt me in return." I sobbed in my pillow until I fell asleep.

Outside Nadeshiko's door were two figures. "So she's regretting that promise huh?" one said.

The other nodded,"It really hurt her."

"She was warned, was she not? Even so, I never should have made that promise in the first place, but Nadeshiko's really hard to deny." the first figure said guilty-like.

The other figure just continued to nod,"Oh yeah, you're coming back to Seiyo right?"

"Yeah, starting tomorrow. I'll be in disguise so Nadeshiko won't recognize me, I don't want to take the chance of any more trauma in her life." the first figure closed thier eyes.

"You'll keep it a secret, right Nagihiko?"

The other figure stepped into just enough light to see facial features, revealing Nagihiko. "Don't worry, I will. I don't want to traumatize Nadeshiko either." Nagihiko said blankly.

"Thanks, now, we should probably leave. She could wake up at the sight of the two of us and have a panic attack or die from shock." the still unrecognizable voice said, completely serious.

Nagihiko simply nodded again and left the Fujisaki Mansion with the figure.

_"It's all to protect you Nadeshiko...if you ever find out, please don't be angry at me." he thought._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so much more comfortable with this story than Loyal Servant. You'll find out soon, this story is just...wow. And before you review, I know that there is no Amuhiko whatsoever and will not appear until, like, ten chapters into the story or something like that. But no worries! I got your back! Please review! Well, until next time!<strong>


	2. The New Kid and Hana Tegami

**Paper: Yo! What's up guys? Uh huh, uh huh. Cool! Okay well, I don't know what else to say, take it away Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara...because she's a pansy.**

**Paper: *bitch slaps Ikuto* Go to hell. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

I walked into school grounds and spotted a certain purple haired girl.

"Nadeshiko! Good morning!" I ran up to her. She turned around and I stopped in place. Nadeshiko...was crying? Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had trouble sleeping. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her uniform wasn't ironed, and she just looked...awful.

"A-are you okay, Nadeshiko?" I hesitated to say, still not believing what I was seeing. She simply nodded her head and smiled a very weak smile.

"I'm alright Amu-chan." she responded.

I gave her a worried look,"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying all night."

"It's okay, really I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? My mother informed me this morning that my cousins were transferring to Seiyo next week." she said as her weak smile became a little stronger.

"You're cousins? That's great! I can't wait to meet them!" I smiled in excitement. _If they're anything like Nadeshiko it'll be even better around here!_

She slightly nodded. "I hope you'll become friends with them, Amu-ah!" Nadeshiko shrieked softly, someone ran into her.

"Gomen, you alright?" the one who ran into her asked.

"Y-yeah." Nadeshiko stuttered, looking at the stranger intently. The person was a fairly tall guy, about two or three inches taller than Nadeshiko. He had brown hair, ivory skin, red eyes, and wore a black beanie. I've never seen him around Seiyo before so I guessed he was a new student.

_This guy looks scary!_

"Oh by the way, do you know where the main office is?" the scary guy asked, talking towards Nadeshiko.

She stopped staring at the boy and pointed in the direction of the office. "Over there, first door to the right."

"Thanks." he smiled warmly at Nadeshiko and ran to the office.

"Who was that, Nadeshiko? He looked like he knew you." I said out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but I do believe he's one of the new students transferring here." she explained.

"I thought that too! Do you think he'll be in our class?"

Nadeshiko shrugged,"We won't know if we don't get there." she grabbed my hand and we ran to class.

**Office**

"Yo! I'm the new student and I need to get my schedule." the brown haired boy from earlier explained as he walked into the principal's office.

"You must be Honda, Suzuki correct?" the principal questioned.

"Yeah that's me, now can I have my schedule?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, it's right over here." the principal smiled and handed me my schedule.

"Star Class, 3-A. That's the senior hall, second door to the left. Right?" I looked at the principal for a confirmation.

He nodded,"Yes, how did you-"

"A friend of mine showed me around yesterday." I interrupted.

"Oh okay, well better head off to class Mr. Honda."

"Yes sir." I left the principal's office and headed off to class.

**Star Class, 3-A: Nadeshiko P.O.V.**

"Now class we have a new student joining our class today." sensei informed us.

_Perhaps it's the boy that ran into me this morning._

The door opened, revealing a male with brown hair wearing a black beanie.

_I knew it._

"It's him." Amu-chan, who sits right next to me, whispered.

"I can see that Amu-chan." I whispered back, a small giggle escaping my lips.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." sensei smiled towards the chocolate haired boy.

"Suzuki. Honda Suzuki." he said emotionless.

"And what are some hobbies, what are things you like and hate, and you're dreams for the future?" sensei tried to get Honda-kun to say more about himself.

Honda-kun shrugged, "My hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it before."

The whole class went silent.

"SO COOL!" all the girls in our class, except Amu-chan and myself, screamed.

Sensei calmed the class down and sighed,"Okay that's enough introductions for today. Just take your seat next to Fujisaki-san." sensei pointed to the empty desk next to mine,"And no hats on inside the building."

"Tch." Honda-kun glared at sensei, but eventually took his beanie off, revealing his short, spiky brown hair. Honda-kun walk to his desk and sat at his seat.

"Okay class, now lets continue with learning the Pythagorean Theorem."

**Lunch**

I went outside with Amu-chan to go eat lunch at our favorite spot: under the tree next to the fountain. We sat down and opened our bentos.

_Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo_

_isogi hashide doko e iku no_

I choked on my food. _Where is that coming from?_ I immediately stood up, spilling my bento's contents on the ground in the process.

"N-Nadeshiko?" Amu-chan stuttered, I ignored her.

_There's only two other people who know that song...oh no. _I followed the sound as it got louder and louder. It wasn't long before I saw a figure that was laying down on a small hill. I cautiously walked over, my heartbeat quickened and a single sweatdrop fell from my forehead. I took another step.

_Silence._

The song stopped when I was about 10 meters away. The figure which the music was coming from stood up. I saw who the person was and time stopped.

_No..._

The person opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

_No..._

The person stared at me for a little longer before giving a sympathetic smile. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to slowly walk away, leaving me there to suffer in my memories that were flooding back into my mind.

"Nadeshiko!" I faintly heard Amu-chan yell.

"No...anyone but him." I fell to my knees and clutched my head in my hands.

"Nadeshiko, what's wrong?" Amu-chan walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No! Go away!" I slapped her hand back,"I-I didn't keep our promise a-and now I'll have to suffer all the memories we've had!" I started crying.

"What promise? Who are you talking about Nadeshiko?" Amu asked me. Her voice faded as the worst memory of him ran through my head. I shakily stood up and ran away.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I saw Nadeshiko run away crying.

_Why is she acting so weird?_

I frantically looked around and noticed someone walking away from a small hill. On instinct, I ran towards the person, grabbed their shoulder, and turned who ever it was around. It was a guy with white hair, frosty blue eyes, and ivory skin.

"Do you need something?" he hissed in an annoyed way, while staring at me sternly.

"I-I just wa-wanted to know if you have anything to do with my friend crying." I stuttered, being afraid at the look the boy was giving me.

"Depends on who your friend is. Purple hair, ponytail, sakura blossoms?" he asked in a more casual way.

I nodded my head.

He sighed,"Yeah, I know a thing or two about her. However, it's best for Nadeshiko if you didn't talk about it." He shook his shoulder, making me release my grip, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he stopped walking,"How do you know who Nadeshiko is? What happened to her? What did you do to her!" I bombarded him with questions.

He turned his head over his shoulder, a sad expression written all over his face,"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you anything, neither is Nadeshiko by the way." his face turned into a bittersweet face,"If you wanna know what happened to your friend, just wait until her cousins come. They'll tell you everything, you just gotta have a good reason for it. Oh, and if you don't have one, just say _Hana Tegami_." and without another word, he left.

_Hana Tegami? Flower Letter? _I had no idea how a flower letter was suppose to help me know more about my best friend, but that guy, who ever he was, seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

"Nadeshiko, what's happened in your past?" I looked up at the clear, blue sky and sighed.

_Do the others know about this?_

I pulled out my phone and dialed Yaya's number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hiya Amu-chi!" _

"Hi Yaya. Listen, I have a question to ask and I was hoping you'd have the answer."

_"Okie! What is it Amu-chi?"_

"I was wondering if Nadeshiko has anything to do with something called '_Hana Tegami.'"_

_". . ."_

"Hello?"

_"WHERE DID YOU HEAR HANA TEGAMI?" _I swear one day I'm going to go deaf because of this girl.

"This person told me, why what is-"

_"Does this person have white hair and blue eyes?"_

"Yeah, hey! How do you know about the devil hunter?"

_"Um...uh...BYE AMU-CHI!"_

Yaya hung up her phone before I could even respond.

_Let's try Kukai. _I dialed Kukai's number and waited for him to answer.

_"Yo, Hinamori! What's up?"_

"Hey Kukai, I was wondering if Nadeshiko has anything to do with something called _'Hana Tegami.'_"

_". . .Sorry Hinamori, can't say anything. I have to go now."_

Kukai hung up.

_Okay...How about Tadase-kun?_

I dialed Tadase-kun's number, desperately trying to look for an answer.

_"Hello, Hinamori-san. What is it you need?"_

"I was wondering what Nadeshiko has to do with _'Hana Tegami.'_" At that moment I was completely serious, I didn't even stutter when I heard his voice.

_"I'm sorry Hinamori-san, but-"_

"TADASE! I already know about the white haired guy, Hana Tegami, and Nagihiko so there's no point in hiding it from me!"

A moment of silence filled the air, until Tadese-kun spoke.

_"Hinamori-san, I am not allowed to say what happened in the past. It traumatized Nadeshiko and deeply hurt the rest of us. Even if I could tell you, it only leads to horrible things."_

It took me a while to respond. _What am I suppose to say after hearing that?_ I sucked in my breath and spoke. "All of you are my friends, I want to help all of you, especially Nadeshiko, on what happened in the past. I promise on my heart that I'm absolutely positive I want to know and will take full responsibility and face the consequences." Huh, never used words like that before, guess it just means how serious I'm being.

I heard Tadase smirk through the phone line, _"I trust you Hinamori-san. I won't be able to say anything about it, but I'll support you in your investigation."_

"Thank you. But, can you at least give me a hint. Just a little one! Just so I have a start!"

_"Okay. You know when you transferred here you were assigned to be the Guardians' Joker?"_

"Yeah why?"

_"The accident that happened. . .happened because of the former Joker. . ."_

* * *

><p><strong>AH! It took me forever to write this! Sorry it took some time, exams are next week and I've been busy studying and what not. Anyways, review and until next time! Oh, and brownie points if anyone got my devil hunter reference!<br>**


	3. Rhythm and Temari

**Paper: I'm back!**

**Ikuto: No one cares…**

**Paper: Ignoring….besides, you're not even in this story.**

**Ikuto: WHAT!**

**Paper: Yeah, you're just the guy who does the disclaimers. Now, if you don't mind and get back to your job.**

**Ikuto: *mumbles* PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

_"The accident that happened. . .happened because of the former Joker. . ."_

It's been about a week since Tadase-kun told me about an incident that happened between Nadeshiko and the former Joker. Ever since then Nadeshiko has been acting more and more distant from everyone. It's almost like after she saw that white haired dude her world started falling apart. _Maybe that guy has something to do with the former Joker…_

"Ohayo, Amu-chan." A voice behind me greeted. I turned around to find Nadeshiko, in a happier mood than usual. A small, but genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Morning to you too Nadeshiko." I gave her a smile back. "So, why so happy in the morning?" I asked.

She giggled,"Amu-chan, I want you to meet my cousins." She turned half way and pointed to the two people behind her: one a boy, the other a girl. The boy had a white beanie under it in which his bright purple hair was located. His eyes were the exact color of his hair and instead of the school uniform he wore a blue vest, a white long sleeved shirt under that, a pair of regular jeans, and royal blue Converse. Located at his neck was a pair of headphones. The girl had her magenta hair in a ponytail that was held by two sakura blossom clips. Her eyes, just like the boy's, matched her hair color and she wore a light pink summer dress that was decorated by dark pink flower prints along with magenta flat shoes.

"Amu-chan, these are my cousins: Rhythm and Temari. Rhythm and Temari, this is my friend: Amu-chan." Nadeshiko introduced.

"Yo! Nice to meetcha! Like Nade said, I'm Rhythm!" Rhythm took my hand and stared shaking it rapidly.

"Rhythm stop, you might break her." The one Nadeshiko introduced as 'Temari' grabbed Rhythm's shoulder and tugged him away from me. "It's nice to meet you, Amu-chan. I'm Temari." She reached her hand out and waited for me to shake it, which I gladly accepted.

"It's nice to meet you too!" I exclaimed, overjoyed that I finally get to meet Nadeshiko's cousins.

"Temari, you feel it? I feel an awesome rhythm from her!" Rhythm wrapped his arm around Temari's shoulders and pointed at me.

Temari nodded, "I feel it, it's great to know Nadeshiko has a friend like her."

"R-r-really? T-thanks." I scrambled, flailing my arms around with a faint blush on my face.

"Haha, I like this girl already!" Rhythm removed himself from Temari and latched onto me instead.

"Rhythm, you're going to seriously break her if you continue doing that." Temari put her hand on her hip and sighed, while Nadeshiko giggled.

"Okay, okay I get it." Rhythm let me go and walked back to Temari's side. "Now come on! We have to get our schedules from the main office!" Rhythm grabbed Temari's hand and dragged her to the office.

"What do you think of my cousins, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked politely.

"They're great! Do you think they'll be in the same classes as us?"

"Hopefully." Nadeshiko smiled and we both went to class.

**In Class**

"Students settle down, we have two more students joining our class today." Sensei clapped his hands, making our whole class silent.

Through the door entered Rhythm and Temari who, now, were in their school uniforms. The two walked to the front and faced the entire class.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Sensei suggested.

Rhythm took two steps forward and grinned, "Yo! The name's Yoshida Rizumu, but you can call me Rhythm! My favorite sport's basketball and I like to go with the flow!" Rhythm gave everyone a thumbs up and his grin turned into a very toothy smile, earning him a scream from the girls in class. Rhythm then stepped back, at the same time Temari went forward.

"Hello, my name is Yoshida Temari. I am Rhythm's sister and I hope to have a nice school year with you all. Oh, by the way, can someone please tell the principal these uniforms are terrible?" Temari smiled, although I couldn't help but feel a dark aura surround her. Plus, during that last part I could've sworn she had an accent only people in Hiroshima had. Doesn't matter, none of the boys in our class didn't feel the weird vibes I did. All that the guys did was shoot up from their seats and developed hearts in their eyes while simultaneously shouting, "I'LL DO IT!" Well, all the guys except for Suzuki, who just sat in his seat looking like he was bored out of his mind.

I laughed for a bit, and then I realized something. "Nadeshiko, how come Rhythm and Temari don't have the same last name as you?" I saw Nadeshiko flinch at my question, stiffening immediately. It took her a while to respond and when she finally did, she relaxed.

"Amu-chan, we are cousins from our mothers' sides, of course we would have different last names." Nadeshiko smiled her fake smile again.

_Yeah right…She's getting worse at lying._

"Oh." I responded, acting as if I bought her lie.

"Okay, okay settle down everyone. Rizumu you can take the seat to the right of _Suzuki_, Temari you can take the seat in front of _Suzuki_." Sensei pronounced Suzuki's name as if it were poison. _She must really hate him after his first day._

Rhythm took his seat and Temari stood next to hers, waiting for Suzuki to pull out her chair like a gentleman. Suzuki only looked at her, a blank expression on his face, and sighed. He then pulled Temari's chair out using his foot and sarcastically said, "Are you happy now, Temari-_hime_?" Temari's and Rhythm's eyes widened, Temari followed with a glare, then a smile, "Yes, yes I am. Thank you." She took her seat.

**Lunch**

When Nadeshiko, Rhythm, Temari, and I walked outside to eat the first thing Temari did was punch a nearby tree.

"DAMN THAT GUY!" the Hiroshima accent I heard earlier returned as she yelled. I flinched and hid behind Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko, is this normal?" I whispered, still shaking from Temari's sudden outburst.

"Mhmm, quite normal actually. When Temari gets made she lashes out." Nadeshiko said calmly.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." I said as I looked at the poor tree Temari punched, it had a huge chunk of it missing.

"This is only Temari when she's a little mad, if she were very angry that tree would've been reduced to wood chips by now." Nadeshiko said, once again as calm as a clam.

I got scared even more, how can someone so nice become so…what's the word…CRAZY!

"Okay Temari, that's enough." Rhythm walked up to his sister and pulled her away from the tree.

"He's such a jerk! How dare he not properly seat a lady down!" Temari crossed her arms and complained.

"I know, I kno-"Rhythm stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze, "Temari, look." He pointed to a small hill, revealing the same white haired guy I saw last week.

"Guys who's that?" I asked, trying to join the conversation. They ignored me.

"Did Nadeshiko notice yet?" Temari whispered.

"I don't think she has, but it doesn't matter. We have to get Nade away from here!" Rhythm exclaimed in a whisper. Temari nodded her head.

"NADE-CHAN! It's too hot out here, let just eat our lunch inside!" Rhythm stopped Nadeshiko from moving by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about Rhythm? Today's a perfect day for eating lunch outside." Nadeshiko explained.

"Um, uh, I agree with Rhythm! Besides, I lost my appetite because of that jerk." Temari tried persuading Nadeshiko too.

"Then, why don't you guys go inside? I want to eat lunch out here." Nadeshiko turned away from her cousins and continued walking to find a spot. Ironically, it was under a tree located just before the slope of the hill started.

Temari and Rhythm both breathed out an exasperated sigh, "It didn't work. Now there's no possible way we can avoid her from seeing _him _again." Temari mumbled.

"And look at her! She's just there, eating her lunch, when she doesn't notice that less than 10 feet away is her ex-boyfriend!" Rhythm slapped his forehead.

"Ex-boyfriend?" I questioned slowly, letting the word roll off my tongue. Temari and Rhythm froze.

"You idiot." I heard Temari say as she slapped the back of her brother's head.

"Guys, is that white haired guy Nadeshiko's ex-boyfriend?" No reply.

"Is that why Nadeshiko will get upset if she sees him?" No reply.

I got serious, "Is he the former Joker that caused Nadeshiko to have a messed up life?" They flinched and turned around.

"How do you know?" They asked in unison.

"That guy showed up last week, Nadeshiko saw him and ran away so I knew something was wrong. I called Tadase and he told me an incident happened because of the former Joker, and I'm guessing that was him considering how you guys look right now." I said in a very serious tone.

"Huh, and I thought she was an airhead." Rhythm smirked.

"Shut up! This isn't the time to be smiling-oh no." Temari interrupted herself and pointed in Nadeshiko's direction.

We all looked at her and froze. The white haired guy had cornered Nadeshiko against the tree, saying something inaudible.

"Damn it." Rhythm cursed to himself. "Let's go!" The three of us ran towards Nadeshiko.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" We all yelled while Rhythm took a swing at the snowy haired male.

"I see you've gotten yourself some back up Nadeshiko." The boy smirked and swiftly dodged from Rhythm's attack. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and and smiled a playful smile. "Ah, Rhythm, Temari, long time no see." He said in a way that just makes you want to punch him.

"Same here you son of a-" Temari didn't get the chance to curse.

"Now, now, Temari. There's no reason to use those words, you are a lady after all, right?" The boy asked in his smug attitude.

"THAT'S IT!" Temari ran up to the white haired man and tried to punch him in the gut, however her attempt failed as the guy clenched her fist and pushed her away.

"Sorry, but a gentleman like me would never hurt a lady." He brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Gentleman? Don't make us laugh, you're everything but a gentleman after you betrayed all of us!" Rhythm growled and attacked again, being successful this time and hit the guy in the stomach.

He backed up a couple of feet and coughed hoarsely, his hands on his knees while doing so. _Blood. _After he finished his coughing montage, which made it sound like he was dying, he straightened himself up and wiped the blood off his mouth. He smiled.

"Nice shot Rhythm, but it's going to take a lot more than that to faze me." He tenaciously grinned.

I started hearing sniffles and whimpers from behind me. I turned around and saw Nadeshiko crying.

"Nadeshiko…" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please…everyone, please stop." She clutched her head and cried even more.

"How could you do that to us? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO NADESHIKO! You made us believe that you were the nicest person in the world, when really YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SNAKE!" Temari hollered as she landed a punch directly to his face.

"STOP IT!" Everyone turned around to see Nadeshiko, clenching her fists so hard they shook. "Just stop…" Nadeshiko fell to the ground, only to be caught at the hands of Rhythm.

Temari and I ran up to check on her, before doing so, I heard the white haired boy whisper.

"Nadeshiko…" It wasn't in his smug voice, it was a voice filled with sorrow, pain, and regret.

I turned around to where the boy was, only to find out he was gone.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Rhythm suggested as he lifted Nadeshiko and carried her Bridal style.

**Infirmary**

Nadeshiko was laying down peacefully on a bed while Temari, Rhythm, and I were sitting on chairs located in different places in the room.

"Explain." I said flatly.

"No." The Yoshidas replied in unison.

"What do you mean no? I have every right in my being to have an explaination!" My voice rose, but not too much so Nadeshiko wouldn't wake up.

"Look pinky, what happened between the former Joker and Nadeshiko has nothing to do with you so stop it before you make Temari pissed." Rhythm spat, his voice dripped like poison.

"You can threaten me all you want, I still want to know and I'll do everything I can to make sure I do find out." I pointed my nose in the air and crossed my arms.

Temari stood up and walked towards me. She forcefully turned my head so she could look at me straight in the eyes. "Listen here brat, don't be walking around thinking you know everything there is to know about Nadeshiko, because you don't. The Nadeshiko we see now is nothing like the Nadeshiko we knew 3 years ago, so how can you act so chummy with her when you don't even know who she is?" Temari poked my chest while she talked.

I was madly, no, deeply, madly, insanely pissed. Not only at the fact that I had Temari here telling me off, but because I also knew that my friendship with Nadeshiko was just fake. She wasn't the Nadeshiko I became friends with when no one else would. She wasn't the Nadeshiko that encouraged me to join the Guardians when they were still around. Then, who was she? I wanted to know. My intention to find out what happened long ago intensified, then, I said the first thing I could say to make them explain themselves…

"Hana Tegami."

* * *

><p><strong>AHH, I love this chapter! Not only do we see Rhythm and Temari, but we finally get more involved with the plot of the story! I'm so excited and can't wait for your reviews! Anyways, until next time!<strong>


	4. Izumi Yukio and the Four Fujisakis

**Paper: Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 4 of Former Joker! In this chapter you get to find out a little bit more of Nadeshiko's past involving the former Joker, so enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, I made Amu a lot smarter than she actually is in this story so if she seems a little OOC I'm sorry.**

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's P.O.V.<strong>

"Hana Tegami." I stated blankly.

Temari's and Rhythm's stern faces turned into looks of horror, Temari taken back a few steps.

"H-how do you...?" Temari trailed off, still in disbelief that I knew of said name.

"The white haired guy told me to say it if the two of you didn't tell me." I said monotonically.

"Damn, he's always doing BS like this," Rhythm sighed, "Well, I guess we have no choice but to tell her." He looked over to Temari who simply nodded.

"We'll only tell you the basics, the rest you need to figure out on your own. You can't ask anyone but us about it and we're only allowed to give you hints. Lastly, Nadeshiko _can't _and _won't _find out about this. Understand?" Temari's Hiroshima accent slipped as she looked into my eyes, as if staring at my soul to see if I would be trustworthy.

My face turned into a determined one as I nodded, knowing now that my fate was intertwined with the Fujisakis and everyone else.

"Where should we start?" Rhythm looked in Temari's direction.

"Well, how about what Hana Tegami actually is?" Temari suggested, Rhythm replied with an unenthusiastic 'Fine' and let his sister talk.

"Amu-chan, what do you think Hana Tegami is?" Temari looked at me, her serious face replaced with a calm one.

"Is it a poem?" They shook their heads.

"A story?" They shook their heads again.

"Umm...a song?" They nodded.

"Okay, now you know Hana Tegami is a song. Who do you think wrote it and who was it for?" Rhythm questioned.

"Nagihiko for Nadeshiko?" They went back to shaking their heads.

"The white haired one for Nadeshiko?" They nodded.

"Now, what do you think his name is?" Temari interrogated, "Here's a hint, his name means snow."

"Yuki? Yukio? Setsuko?" I listed.

"_Yukio_. His full name is _Izumi Yukio_." Temari sneered at the name.

_She must really not like this guy._

"Chill Temari, anyways now that you know who he is, how about you tell us what were the relationships between him and everyone else?" Rhythm suggested.

"Well, I know he was Nadeshiko's boyfriend, I'm guessing because of that you guys were pretty close to him so I'd say he was your best friend, and since he was a Guardian he must've been close to the others too." I reasoned, getting several nods as I spoke.

"You pick up on things fast." Rhythm complimented, "Now, how do you think the accident that happened affected all of us?"

"When I met Nagihiko for the first time Nadeshiko looked really sad so I think something affected their relationship, Nadeshiko acted weird when I asked about your last name so there's that, obviously Hana Tegami has something to do with it, and when I asked the Guardians they all seemed pretty nervous so I think they're involved too." I answered.

"Nice job, Amu-chan." Temari confirmed. "You have the basics down in a matter of minutes. Now I think you should know how he met all of us." Rhythm agreed.

"It all started on that day..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Told in Temari's P.O.V.<strong>

_Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rhythm, and I transferred to Seiyo when all of us were in the seventh grade. At first, everyone made fun of us, saying that we were spoiled because we were Fujisakis and whatnot. Nagihiko told us to ignore them and ignore we did, but it didn't stop them from picking on us. Once a group of seventh graders tried giving all of us a hair cut, if it weren't for a teacher passing by they would have gotten away with them. Another time, a group of sixth graders took our lunches and dropped them in a pile of mud. The worst of all came from a girl named Saaya and her group of wannabes._

_"Ohohohoho, it's a shame such noble members as the Fujisaki family try to compare their beauty and wealth with me, Yamabuki Saaya." The little bitch said._

_"What do you want now? We haven't done anything wrong." Nagihiko tried defending us._

_"You people think you've done nothing wrong? Ohohoho, don't make me laugh. There's only one person who can be both beautiful and rich and that's me. And you're going to pay for trying to defy that." Saaya snapped her fingers and out of nowhere two burly bodyguards appeared. "Get the boys, my girls and I will handle the other two." The bodyguards charged towards Nagihiko and Rhythm and started fighting. This got Nadeshiko and I distracted as we saw our brothers struggle to keep up. It gave the perfect opportunity for Saaya and her gang to sneak up and attack us. They grabbed our hair and pulled us to the ground._

_"P-please stop!" Nadeshiko cried. That bitch pulled harder._

_"You're getting everything you deserve, it's pointless trying to avoid it." she smirked._

_"You're gonna pay for this..." I tried standing up, but Saaya's henchmen slammed me back to the ground._

_"What can you do about it? You're poorly outnumbered." One of them snickered._

_"Mei, take out the camera and start recording. This is really funny!" Another commanded._

_The one known as 'Mei' let go of me and ran towards a tree, revealing an expensive movie camera, and started filming._

_"Son of a-AH!" I shrieked, they pulled my hair._

_"TEMARI!" Rhythm yelled, getting distracted and earning a punch square in the jaw._

_"RHYTHM!" Nagihiko and I yelled as we saw my brother get hit. With that distraction, Nagihiko received a punch to the stomach._

_"Onii-chan..." Nadeshiko whispered and attempted to get up, only to result in being smashed into the ground._

_"It seems you still don't get it. Oh well, I guess I'll have to show you properly then." Saaya took out a pair of scissors and leaned towards Nadeshiko's locks._

_"No!" Nadeshiko squirmed, trying to break Saaya's grasp. It was to no avail._

_*Crash!*_

_A sound was heard from behind us. This startled Saaya and she only managed to cut off about three inches off of Nadeshiko's hair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction the crash came from, only to find Yukio standing there, a rock in his hand and the camera lens shattered in pieces._

_"Yukio-kun! What are you doing!" Saaya barked at him in confusion._

_"You took it too far this time, Yamabuki." he said in an agitated way._

_"What do you mean? They had it coming!" Saaya flailed Nadeshiko around like an old rag doll._

_"Obviously not, Yamabuki. Stop being a pest that feeds on the innocent." Yukio slowly walked in Saaya's direction, his left hand in his pant pocket his right hand tossing the rock like a baseball._

_"A...pest?" Saaya let go of Nadeshiko and froze in place. After moments of silence Saaya clenched her fists and screamed, "I'LL PROVE THAT OTHERWISE!" She then signaled her bodyguards to attack Yukio, in which they did._

_The first guard that reached Yukio swung his fist at him. Yukio swiftly dodged the attack and threw his rock at the guard's foot, making the guard lose his balance. Yukio took this to his advantage as he placed his foot on the large man and pushed forward, knocking the guard into the ground. The second guard seized the opportunity; he grabbed Yukio by the arms and lifted him nearly five feet off the ground. All Yukio did was smirk and went in for a headbutt. All of us were shocked by his choice of offense, Saaya's henchmen even released their grips on me to express how shocked they were. The guard plopped to the ground, unconscious. _

_Yukio elegantly landed on the ground and glared right at Saaya, no, he didn't glare at her, he glared through her. It sent a shiver down my back just to see it, even if it wasn't towards me._

_"I suggest you and your little gang leave. Not just away from this area, but away from Seiyo altogether. This school's rep is in my hands, and I don't want people like you to ruin it. Now leave before you end up like your guards." Yukio pointed back at the guards, who were in worse condition than we were, with his thumb._

_Saaya and her girls made a break for it in lightning speed as Yukio walked up to us. We all flinched and stared at the boy._

_"It's okay, I'm a friend." He said in a soothing tone, "Sorry about Yamabuki, she's a bit of a wild one." Yukio chuckled to himself and got closer to the four of us._

_"I'm Izumi Yukio. Who are you?" He asked._

_"Fujisaki Nagihiko."_

_"Fujisaki Rhythm."_

_"Fujisaki Temari."_

_"..."_

_We all looked at Nadeshiko, she was crawled into a ball. Yukio approached her slowly and quietly, then kneeled down to her level._

_"It'll be alright, they're gone now." He put his hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder. She slapped it back, quickly stood up, and ran away, tears formed in the process.  
><em>

_Yukio turned to us and smiled, "I'm gonna go after her, you guys wait here until I get back." He turned back and ran to catch up with our cousin._

_No one talked, just watched. Watched Yukio disappear out of sight. Watched our savior run after Nadeshiko. Watched the only person who didn't make fun of us leave to help our cousin. We were all silent, it wasn't until 15 minutes passed that we saw the two of them return._

_"Good to see you guys listened to me and didn't leave. Nadeshiko told me you guys were treated pretty badly since you got here. I'm sorry for not stopping that, I was sick for most of last week and didn't notice. As for your bullying that changes starting today!" Yukio took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing. He put his phone by his ear and waited for someone to answer._

_"Yo Tadase, I need a favor. No it can't wait! Well, I don't care if you're in the middle of a test and everyone's staring at you 'cause your phone wasn't on vibrate. It's an emergency. Yeah it's a real emergency! Well that only happened 'cause Nikaidou-sensei gave me a B+ when I deserved an A-. Just give your phone to her, I'm sure she'll understand! Hello Sanjou-san. Yes it is. The new kids were getting bullied and I need to call an emergency Guardian assembly with all the students from the middle school part of Seiyo and for an announcement to be made at the high school. Yes I know it's a lot to ask for, but everyone needs to be reminded that things like bullying are not gonna be tolerated at Seiyo. Uh huh. Uh huh. Thank you, have a nice day." Yukio ended his phone call and looked at us._

_"It's gonna take a while for everything to get setup. In the meantime I want you guys to get checked by the nurse." He walked up towards Nadeshiko and put his hand on her shoulder again. "Don't worry about your hair, I'll take you to get a haircut after school." He looked over to the rest of us, "And afterwards we can all get ice cream! I'll even pay for it!" He smiled and started walking towards the infirmary. When he noticed that no one was following him he stopped and turned around._

_"You guys coming or what?" We only stared at him._

_"What?" he asked confusingly.  
><em>

_"Why did you help us? You don't know anything about us and we've never officially met until now, so why? What made you do the opposite of how people treat us at this school?" Nagihiko piled on the questions._

_Yukio took a moment to think about his answer and once he was done he started laughing._

_"What's so funny?" Rhythm wondered._

_"The thing is, I don't know why I helped you. It's kind of a habit of mine, whenever someone's in trouble or has a problem I just have this feeling that I need to do something. I guess that's how I became a Guardian." He explained,smiling genuinely._

_We stared at him again, all of our eyes like saucers. He answered so perfectly, yet was completely honest with his response. It wasn't until Nadeshiko spoke that our staring stopped._

_"What's a Guardian?"_

_"A Guardian is a member of the student council at Seiyo. The King or president is my friend Tadase, the Jack or secretary is my friend Kukai, the Ace or treasurer is my friend Yaya, and I'm the Joker. Silly names I know, but you get used to it." Yukio explained._

_"What about the Queen? And what's the Joker's position in the Guardians?" I asked._

_"We haven't had a Queen or vice president for a while, we just can't find someone who's qualified to take the role. As for the Joker, I really don't know what my position is called, but I'm the one who interacts with all the students at Seiyo. It's basic stuff like making sure everyone gets along and other things. I don't really know how to explain it." Yukio scratched the back of his head._

_"An angel..." Nadeshiko whispered so quietly I almost didn't here. Almost._

_"Anyways, if you don't have anymore questions we can go to the infirmary." _

_We all nodded and followed Yukio to the infirmary._

_**Assembly**_

_"And so, we kindly ask that all students refrain from such behavior as Yamabuki displayed. If you have any reason to dislike the Fujisakis, or anyone for that matter, please inform me and together we will compromise on a solution. Thank you for your time and enjoy the rest of your day." Yukio dismissed the assembly and people started exiting the gym. Immediately, a crowd of people rushed over to us._

_"WE'RE SORRY FOR MISTREATING YOU!"_

_"WE HAD NO IDEA WHAT WE PUT YOU THROUGH!"_

_"HOW CAN WE MAKE IT UP TO YOU?"_

_Everyone's words rushed through our heads. We almost couldn't make out the words they were saying. It wasn't until Yukio appeared that everyone stopped talking._

_"Now, now everyone. I'm sure the Fujisakis forgive all of you for whatever you did and would say that themselves, but everyone needs to go home now." Yukio directed everyone out of the gym and walked back to us._

_"Ready to go?" He asked._

_We all nodded our heads and followed our newly found friend._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"From that day on no one teased us anymore, and it was all thanks to Yukio, you know, before he turned into a bastar-"

"Don't curse Temari." Rhythm interrupted his sister. "Yukio was our first friend at Seiyo, he didn't tease us, he wasn't rude, and did his best to make everyone happy."

Temari stood up, "I'm leaving." Faster than I can blink, Temari vanished from the room.

"Sorry about Temari, what Yukio did really hurt us, Nadeshiko the most but Temari is a close second." Rhythm explained.

"What about you? What's your opinion about Yukio?" I questioned.

"I don't know. He betrayed us, lied to us, used us, but something just doesn't feel right. Yukio isn't the kind of guy to do that to his friends so, I can't help but still believe in him, even if it's only a little bit." Rhythm answered truthfully.

"Is what Yukio did 3 years ago really affect all of you _that_ badly?" I asked, not believing that a guy like Yukio would pull something like that off.

"Yeah, think of it like this. The first person you truly trusted, besides family, takes your trust, manipulates it so your family is never the same again, and then stomps all over it until you can barely trust anyone anymore." Rhythm cringed at his explanation.

"I had no idea." I said, not really knowing what to say. _I mean, what are you suppose to say after hearing something like that?_

"Most people don't. The Fujisaki family decided that to avoid controversy, none of us were to speak of it again. But, since you've already found out about Yukio, there isn't a point in hiding it." Rhythm sighed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, you were curious about Nadeshiko and wanted to help her, that's all a person involved in the situation can ask for." He smiled at me, "I'm gonna get my sister, can you stay with Nadeshiko until we come back?" I nodded and Rhythm stood up.

"Thanks, Amu-chan." Rhythm exited the room, leaving Amu and Nadeshiko alone.

"Nadeshiko," I whispered, "I'm going to help you with Yukio, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: O.O I honestly didn't expect to write a chapter like this. Originally, I was going to write a bunch of questions Rhythm and Temari ask Amu and add the dreams Nadeshiko was having during this time, but it was too short so I decided on a flashback with information on Yukio and how he met the Fujisakis. Anyways, please review and until next time! And if you didn't know, refer back to chapter one to remember what Yukio and Nadeshiko talked about after Nadeshiko ran away.<br>**


	5. The Birthday and the Kimono

**Paper: Hey guys! I hope all of you have been enjoying yourselves, I sure have! Anyways, welcome to the 5th chapter of Former Joker! Things are getting exciting in this story right? Right? Right! This chapter, and the next, is going to be filled with flashbacks of the Fujisakis' past so prepare yourself! And yes, I am stalling on the chapters so I can get you guys ready for what's gonna happen after... Well, other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part I: Nadeshiko's Birthday Surprise<span>**

"Nadeshiko! Stop being so stubborn and come with me!" Yukio begged.

"NO! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Nadeshiko yelled. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to who knows where. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Nadeshiko couldn't stand to look at him right now. _How can I if my so called best friend and your secret crush forgot all about your 13th birthday?_ She thought.

"Will you calm down? It's not like I'm gonna lock you in a closet or anything!" Yukio barked at her, trying to get her to stop my fidgeting. His attempt was a success.

"Where are we going?" Nadeshiko asked stubbornly.

"Classified information." He responded like someone from an anime would.

"What are you planning?"

"Classified information."

"Will you at least let me go? You're hurting me."

"Classified infor-OW!" She slapped the back of his head.

"Stop saying that!" She growled. _Oh my, I need to stop spending so much time with Temari. I can sense a little Hiroshima accent develop._ She thought.

"Okay, fine. Geez, you need to stop spending so much time with Temari-hime you know?" He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. They continued to walk around Seiyo for a while, then Nadeshiko noticed something. They were walking in a big circle.

"Why are we walking around in circles?" A vain started popping out on the side of her head.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry. I got a little distracted and didn't recognize where I was going." He sweatdropped.

She sighed, "I'm going home." Nadeshiko turned around and started to walk away. Yukio grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back.

"Oh, no you don't!" He yanked on her cape and started dragging me off somewhere. She didn't bother struggling this time and just let him do what he wanted. He was dragging her inside Seiyo, passing classroom after classroom. They started hearing shuffling though out the once silent halls. Yukio briefly stopped and look to see where the noise was coming from. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Nagihiko chasing Yaya.

"YAYA! GIVE ME BACK MY BASKETBALL!" Nagihiko shouted and waved his fist in the air.

Yukio smirked, "Yaya! Pass it!" He clapped his hands, signaling Yaya to pass Nadeshiko's brother's ball.

"Here, Yu-chi!" Yaya threw the ball and continued to run until she made a turn in the hallway.

"Sorry Nadeshiko." He said. He then grabbed the back of her cape and yanked it over her head until it covered her face. When she straightened her clothes out she saw her Onii-chan coming towards her and Yukio running the same way Yaya did.

They both stared at each other and nodded, "They are so dead." They said in unison.

The two charged at them with full speed. When they turned the corner, they saw them enter the classroom farthest down the hall. They both smirked a devilish smirk and ran towards the class. When they reached the classroom, they slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

The lights were off so they couldn't see anything.

Nagi walked in first and Nadeshiko followed after. "Yaya, Yukio, you better hope we done find you."

Suddenly, the door closed and the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We heard.

Nadeshiko looked around the room and noticed Yaya, Yukio, Souma-kun, Hotori-kun, Rhythm, and Temari spread though out the room, their arms in a 'Y' shape. Balloons and streamers decorated the room, one desk had a cake on in, on the corner of the room was a large pile of presents, and on the teacher's desk was a small buffet.

"What's going on?" Onii-chan asked.

"Oh, I don't know Nagi. All your friends get together, decorate a room full of balloons and other stuff, drag the two of you here, and shout 'happy birthday' for you guys. Maybe we're celebrating Christmas in July!" Yukio said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." Nagi said annoyingly.

Nadeshiko laughed at the little situation in front of her. Then, she realized something and smacked Yukio right in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Yukio held his hand on his right cheek and tried to ease the pain away.

"For making me think you forgot my birthday, jerk!" She slapped him again, this time on the left cheek.

"Ah, whatever...let's just start the party already..." Yukio grumbled and walked towards the buffet table, everyone else shortly following.

Nadeshiko was about to join them as well, when Temari pulled her off to the side and whispered in her ear, "Cool it, girl. Yukio made this happen with barely any help so treat him right!" Temari left for the buffet, leaving her to think for a moment.

_Yukio did all of this by himself?_ Nadeshiko thought.

She looked over to his direction. He was sitting around Onii-chan, Rhythm, and Souma-kun, probably about sports or something.

She smiled.

_He always does so much for everyone. Ever since we became friends, he was always there for me. And ever since then, I've been crazily in lov..._

"NADESHIKO!" a voice snapped Nadeshiko out of her thoughts. She turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Yukio, a concerned look on his face.  
>"Are you gonna eat or what? This party is for you too, you know." He pointed out.<p>

"O-oh right, I was just thinking about something." She turned away, feeling a blush appear.

"You wanna tell me about it?" He offered.

She looked back at him and smiled, "No, it's fine. Uh, do you mind if we get to the gifts now?" She asked.

"Hm? Someone doesn't know how to wait, but alright." Yukio stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew, a high pitched whistle excaped his lips. Everyone looked at him in annoyance, all thinking he better have a good excuse for making their ears bleed. "Present time." He smirked.

Everyone crowded the corner where the presents were. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko both picked up their presents that had gift wrap of crowns around it. It was from Tadase. Nadeshiko opened her gift first, inside she found a 'Bow Down to Me' shirt with matching visor. She looked to her right and saw that Nagihiko had gotten the same thing as well.

"Gee, uh, thanks Tadase." The twins smiled nervously.

"You're welcome!" Tadase grinned.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko continued to open their birthday presents. Yaya got the two of them footie pajamas. Kukai got Nadeshiko a Kagawa Masashi CD and Nagihiko got a new skateboard. Rhythm got the twins matching headphones: Nadeshiko's pink, Nagihiko's blue. Temari got Nadeshiko a naginata and Nagihiko a katana, for some reason.

"Temari, we don't know what to say..." Nadeshiko laughed nervously.

"It was nothing." Temari tilted her head slightly and smiled.

The twins set their weapons down and looked at Yukio. He was smirking.

"Uh oh, he's smiling at us." Nagihiko stated as he looked at Yukio.

"Alright, what are you going to give us?" Nadeshiko asked, wanting to get whatever Yukio planned over with.

Yukio simply walked out of the room and in a few seconds walked back in, two boxes in hand.  
>"Here." He handed the boxes to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. The two looked at their presents skeptically.<p>

"It's great to know you guys trust me..." Yukio trailed off.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko took in a deep breath, closed their eyes and opened their gifts. Their eyes widened.

"Woah." Nagihiko whispered as he took his gift out of his box. His gift was a basketball signed by all of his favorite basketball players from the NBA and JABBA.

"Takeuchi, Joji. Amino, Tomoo. Ishizaki, Takumi. Kobe Bryant. LeBron James. Micheal Jordan. How did you get all of them to sign?" Nagihiko asked in disbelief.

"I know people." was Yukio's answer.

"Oh my goodness." Nadeshiko gasped. She took out her gift to get a better look at it. It was the kimono she had wanted for years, a one of a kind light pink kimono with high detailed roses that went down from the sleeves to the hem that Nadeshiko had designed herself. Sure, she had shown her design to Yukio plenty of times, but never did she imagine that he would make it real.

"How did you-" Nadeshiko started.

"Yeah, I kinda stole your drawing and, well, tada!" Yukio tossed his hands in the air and smiled awkwardly.

The Fujisaki twins just stared at their friend.

_He did all of this for us?_ Nagihiko thought.

_We have to make it up to him._ Nadeshiko thought.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko looked at one another, they spoke no words but they knew what they had to do. At the same time, they grabbed their snow haired friend and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much." They said in unison.

"Yeah, uh, it's no problem, really." Yukio said, but not in his usual casual way. He sounded almost, sad? "Uhhh, you guys can let go now..." The twins shook their heads.

"Not yet." They said in sync.

Yukio looked in the direction the rest of his friends were. Tadase was sweatdropping, Yaya and Temari were trying not to giggle, Kukai was grinning his goofy grin, and Rhythm was recording everything that was happening in front of him.

"Alright guys, that's enough. I still haven't given the two of you your special present yet." Nadeshiko and Nagihiko both looked up at Yukio, a shocked look on their face.

"Another gift? But you gave us all we need with our other gift." They said.

"Yeah, but this one is more special than both of your gifts combined." Yukio smirked. He reached into his Guardian cape and pulled out a blue CD case. "Hey Rhythm, do you have your CD player with you?"

Rhythm nodded and gave Yukio his CD player. Yukio took out the CD, put it in the CD player. Before he pressed play, he spke in the direction Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were, "I want you guys to memorize this." He pressed play. Instantly, a slow, peaceful instrumental played. Then...

_Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo_

_isogi haishide doko e iku no_

_Kaze gasotto mado wo tataki_

_tooi kuni no tabe e isaou_

_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne nakanaide_

_Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa..._

_It's Yukio's voice. Nadeshiko thought._

_Seasons always come and go,_

_but where are they going at such a fast pace?_

_The wind beats against the window gently;_

_I get invited to travel to a far-off land_

_I'll be gone for a bit, so don't cry_

_Let's make a pinky promise that we'll certainly meet again..._

Nadeshiko analyzed the lyrics for a while then realized something._ He makes it sound like he's leaving._

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa_

_horori chiri yuku no ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide wo hitori nagame teita_

_Deai wakare mata deai hito mo meguru keredo_

_Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa_

_daiji na kakaramano_

_Zutto wasurenai wa_

Nadeshiko continued to analyze the song's lyrics.

_One, two, the flower petals _

_scattered and disappeared in a remote country_

_I examined one of the memories I had that were hard to part with_

_And even though people meet, depart, and then meet again in some kind of cycle_

_This time I've spent with you, _

_has been an important treasure_

_I never want to forget it_

_Is this his way of saying goodbye?_ Nadeshiko panicked at the thought. Yukio's voice started to fade and the song's tempo picked up. The music was now at a jungle party kind of beat, as the entrance back was reached, Yukio's voice made a weird shout.

_Itsunomani oto na ni naru _

_kini mo boku mo kawatteku_

_Ima ijou shiri taku naru _

_are mo kore mo suki ni naru_

_Zutto sono mama de ite negau kedo_

_Boku wa boku wo sagashi hajimeru_

_Suki na mono ikutsu date _

_ate mo kamawanai_

_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro _

_Taisetsuni shitai yo_

_Donna boku mo boku datte_

_ Mune wo hareru you ni_

_Itsuka kitto mitsukerusa _

_Yuruginaki omoi wo_

In the background, Nadeshiko could hear a small Hiroshima-ish scream that sounded like it came from Temari. She laughed a little and enjoyed another instrumental. In the short meantime she had, she wanted to analyze the previously said lyrics.

_In no time at all, _

_you and I have changed into adults_

_From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things _

_I'll come to love this, that, and everything_

_For a while, I've had a wish_

_So I'm beginning to search for myself_

_Since I like so many things, _

_it doesn't matter what my aspirations are_

_In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience, _

_I want to feel important_

_I need to know which me, is me _

_In order to feel any sense of pride_

_I'll definitely find it one day _

_An unshakable desire_

_What is Yukio trying to say? He doesn't like the person he is now?_ Nadeshiko was confused. _Does Yukio not want to be himself?_

_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa chigau katachi dakedo_

_Minna atsume te tsunagereba _

_hitotsu no yume ni naru_

_Itsu no toki mo kawaranai _

_hana no utsukushi sa yo_

_Furikaereba furusato wa _

_yasashiku kaotteru_

_Itsumo matte iru yo_

_ koko de mata aou ne_

Nadeshiko's eyes widened in fear. _Is he seriously leaving? Is this the memories he has of his home?_

_One-by-one, the flower petals change appearance_

_But, if I were to gather them together,_

_ then I could form one dream_

_Even at this moment, _

_the beauty of the flowers are unchanging_

_If I turn around, _

_I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my homeland_

_I'll always be waiting, _

_so let's meet here again_

The song ended with Yukio giving a last shout. Everyone was silent. Then, Nadeshiko stepped forward, leaving about a foot of space between her and Yukio. She stared up at the white haired boy, tears struggling to form in her eyes.

"Wh-what was the meaning of this?" Nadeshiko choked, still trying desperately to not show a trace of evidence of her crying. Her attempt failed miserably, Yukio could tell right away that the tears Nadeshiko were fighting back were not ones of joy.

"Well I-" Yukio was interrupted in the middle of his sentence. Nadeshiko grabbed him by the cuff of his blazer and dragged him out of the room, leading him out of Seiyo and passed the fountain. _I need to tell him how I feel before he leaves!_ Nadeshiko thought with a determined look on her face.

They made their way to a place Nadeshiko knew where they could be alone without disturbance: the Dragon Tree. Nadeshiko released Yukio and after Yukio straightened himself again, he asked.

"What's up Nadeshiko? What'd ya need to talk about?"

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko slowly opened her eyes, recovering from the dream she had when she finally confessed to Yukio. She noticed she was in the infirmary with Amu. A concerned look was written all over her best friend's face.<p>

"Nadeshiko, are you okay? You were crying in your face." Amu informed her friend.

Nadeshiko raised her hand and held it up by her face, she had indeed been crying. It was all because of that dream. Nadeshiko nodded her head, "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream is all."

But was it really all that bad? No, the event itself was actually one of the happiest moments Nadeshiko ever had. It's what the birthday led to that made it bad.

Nadeshiko got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Thank you for staying with me Amu-chan, but I better get home." Nadeshiko walked out the door and went straight home, leaving her schoolbag behind.

When Nadeshiko reached her home, her mother was standing at the door.

"Nadeshiko, it never takes you this long to get home. Dance practice is starting soon." Her mother informed her.

"Yes mother." Nadeshiko walked into her room and changed into her kimono. When she was done changing, she entered the practice room.

"I haven't seen you in that kimono for quite some time, Nadeshiko." Her mother said and smiled gently, knowing the story that specific kimono told.

Nadeshiko smiled a weak, but genuine smile, "I know." Her kimono, although the sleeves stopped at the elbows and the whole thing ended at her ankles, still fit her body like a charm and was as comfortable as the first time she wore it. A single tear ran down Nadeshiko's face as she made her way to the middle of the practice hall. She was wearing the kimono Yukio gave her on her birthday all those years ago...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Pretty good, eh? Yeah, so, like I said this chapter and the next will be a flashback on a single memory of each Fujisakis' past. Nagihiko's, Rhythm's, and Temari's flashbacks will not be as long as Nadeshiko's...well maybe. Would you guys still read those extra chapters if that happened? Or do you want me to get this over with so I can continue with the story? Ah, whatever I decide to do please review and until next time! Oh, by the way, if someone wore a kimono like that would it be comfortable? Oh well, in this story it is. Also, refer back to chapter 1 to see Nadeshiko's confession to Yukio.<br>**


	6. A Friend and a Gift

**Paper: Hey guys! Sooo, I decided this chapter's gonna be Temari's and Rhythm's chappie! Nagihiko's flashback will be next chapter for those wanting to read his. Yes, more fillers, but it does give you some background on everyone's relationship with Yukio so it's fine! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II: Temari's Got a Problem<strong>

Temari walked down the halls, whispers and giggles began as she did. It was a week after Yukio had the emergency assembly about bullying, everyone did as told and didn't tease the Fujisakis anymore. Temari however, for reasons unknown, was still at the bottom of the social chain. Maybe because her magenta hair was even more unnatural than her cousins. Maybe it's because after the Saaya incident, she had developed a hostile behavior. Or, maybe it's because anyone who tried getting near her, other than her cousins, she'd give the cold shoulder.

_Whatever. _Temari thought as the whispers and giggles grew more and more. No matter how much Temari blocked all the insults, deep inside she felt pain. And of course, like the fool she is, she ignored all the pain that had been building inside of her.

"Oi, Temari." A voice greater than the whispers and giggles spoke. Temari turned around, only to find none other than 'Mr. Perfect' himself. Also known as Yukio. Temari didn't know what she disliked in him. After all, he did save her and her cousins from the impending doom that was Saaya Yamabuki. So why did she hate him?

_It's not fair. His hair color is freakishly unnatural just as much as mine is and he doesn't get picked on for it! _Temari thought. "What do you want?" She asked him while shooting daggers from her eye sockets.

"Let's walk to class together!" He tilted his head to the left and smiled. Temari bit her lower lip.

_God! How can he be so frickin' nice all the time? _She asked herself. Temari clenched her fist in an attempt to calm herself. It almost worked. _Almost._

"No thank you." She said as nicely as possible, however still dripped like poison. She could tell Yukio sensed the anger in her voice, for he had been taken aback by a foot. Temari smirked to herself, but deep down she was hitting herself upside the head. She expected Yukio to walk away. Expected him to leave her alone. But because he was Mr. Perfect, he recomposed himself and spoke again.

"Oh come on! Nadeshiko and Nagihiko walk with me to class and Rhythm seems to be okay with it too. So how come you won't let me?" Yukio complained while pouting.

_Man this guy's persistent! _Temari thought. "I don't want you to." She said blankly. By now even way deep down she was getting annoyed. She just wanted to go to class. Temari looked around the halls and finally noticed it was dead silent. Everyone was staring at the two, wanting to know how Yukio would respond. _Damn. _Temari mentally cursed. She hated this kind of attention, all it did was make her blood boil.

"And why is that? Does Temari not like me?" Temari sensed a hint of sarcasm located in Yukio's voice as she witnessed his pout get bigger.

_He's messing with me! _Temari yelled in her head. No one ever did that. Especially not to Temari. Oh, if she hated the attention everyone gave her no words can even describe how she felt about Mr. Perfect and his sarcasm.

Temari lost her temper and finally spoke her mind, "No, in fact, I hate you. You're probably doing some kind of practical joke your other friends forced you to do and that makes me sick. You being so nice and sarcastic is even worse than all the teasing I've received! Just leave me alone!" Temari scampered of to class, not wanting to hear what everyone else in the hallways were going to say.

As soon as Temari was out of sight, Yukio's friend, Souma Daichi, approached him. "Man, rude much? Don't worry dude, I guess not even _you _can be liked by everyone." Daichi patted Yukio on the back, believing it would comfort him.

Yukio smirked, "Or that's what it seems." Yukio turned his attention to everyone else in the hall way. "What did I just say about bullying? No wonder Temari is like this! Please, refrain from teasing her from now on." He shoved his hands in his blazer pockets and began to walk to class. All eyes were on him, no one dared to move an inch, everyone was too busy staring at Yukio. He must've sensed this because before he turned the corner, he stopped and faced everyone once again.

"And for those who think I can't become Temari's friend just you wait," Yukio bent his spine back slightly and pointed to everyone with his index finger, "I'll definitely be her friend! And I won't stop until I am!" Yukio turned back around and continued walking to class, leaving everyone in awe.

Temari stood still at the end of the staircase, not believing what Yukio had just said. _Why do I feel so...happy? _Temari thought, although she knew exactly why but didn't want to admit it. In fact, she was more than happy. She was thrilled. Ecstatic even. No one in her whole life was ever willing to do anything to be her friend, so, maybe she should be friends with Yukio.

**After School**

Temari paced to her usual spot, the fountain, as fast as she could, not wanting to endure the laughter and humiliation in the halls any longer. As she reached the fountain she immediately plopped down on the edge. After sitting in her lonesome for a while, Temari slowly closed her eyes and dug into her school bag. The only content left visible for poor Temari was crumpled paper. Crumpled paper that had been thrown at her. Sure, her brother and cousins were there to see it happen, and even asked Temari if she was alright. She had replied in saying she was, not wanting to make her family worry. However, as we all know, Temari, like the stubborn one she is, only put on another one of her facades. Temari let out a sigh and unraveled the first crumpled ball of paper, she read it. _Another one about my hair. _She thought as she tossed the paper to the side and fished out another one. With every letter Temari read, she could feel more tears coming, and with every tear that came, Temari's unfazed act would grow stronger and stronger as she resisted the urge to cry.

"Temari? What're you doing out here?" A voice asked. Temari tensed up, the voice was an all too familiar one. A voice that Temari wished she didn't hear. She looked up and there he was. _Great, Izumi stinkin' Yukio! _Temari thought. She stared at the boy, an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"None of your business. Why are _you_ here?" Temari softly bit her bottom lip. Yukio was definitely the last person she wanted to see.

"The fountain's where I go whenever I have a problem, and judging by the paper balls our class threw at you, it seems your here for the same reason." Yukio concluded, figuring out Temari's problem faster than a Sudoku puzzle.

"So what if it is?" Temari spat, pissed that 'Mr. Perfect' was able to figure her out almost instantly. _What a smartass. _She cursed in anger.

"Maybe...we can solve our problems...together." Yukio smiled a comforting smile. Not one that Temari would punch him for, no, this smile was different. It made Temari feel, warm. Yukio slowly and gracefully walked closer to Temari, eventually sitting next to her on the fountain. This action made Temari slightly blush.

"You know, I don't really get why everyone would make fun of _anyone_. And they pick _you _of all people! I just don't get it." Temari quickly turned her attention to the boy next to her, shocked and yet confused at what he just said. He wasn't looking back. He was staring at the clear blue sky above, looking as if in lost in thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari wondered, completely lost at Yukio's statement.

This time, Yukio directed his attention to Temari, staring into her eyes. "What I mean is, who would want to make fun of a cute girl like you? If anything, I expected you to have a bunch of friends and be number one on the social chain by now. So, I don't get how a person like you can end up being the opposite of what I suspected." Yukio shared his thoughts.

This made Temari's blush redder, but it seemed Yukio failed to notice. She then realized something and lost her blush, "Did you just call me cute?"

"Well I'm not gonna call you ugly, 'cause you're not. Don't get me wrong I'm not crushing on you or anything, all I'm saying is you're gonna make a lucky guy really happy one day. Honest." Yukio put his left hand on his heart and raised his right hand, showing he was stating the truth.

"I'd like to see that happen, I'm not exactly 'Ms. Popular' y'know." Temari sighed, sarcasm obviously showing.

Yukio grinned and chuckled a little, "You don't have to worry about that. Y'know, when I first came here I was in the very same position you're in right now. Everyone laughed at my unnatural hair and called me 'Devil Hunter' 'cause I reminded them of someone from a video game, but then I showed them who I really am and now everyone likes me!" Yukio smiled a smile that spread from cheek to cheek.

"What's your point?"

"If you keep putting on your cold personality, no one's going to like you. That includes me if it continues." Yukio began to stand up when Temari grabbed him by the elbow of his blazer. He turned around and looked at her.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Temari asked, refusing to gaze into Yukio's naturally born, mesmerizing eyes.

Yukio shrugged her off and started to walk away. Temari still refused to look at him, she only listened as Yukio's footsteps came to a stop. She could hear him smirk. He turned around, "Because I want to be Temari's friend." Yukio then left Temari alone at the fountain to let her think.

**End of Flashback**

Temari walked faster. "Damn, why am I thinking about that _now_?" She asked herself. She had abandoned her cousin at the infirmary and the only thing on her mind since had been no other than Izumi Yukio.

Temari looked around to see where she was. "F*cking perfect." She cursed sarcastically. This was the last place Temari wanted to go, yet it was the place she had been dying to visit for the longest time. She sat down and closed her eyes, all the memories returning in one engulfing swoop. They always shared everything here. Thoughts. Problems. Or maybe just a simple conversation. She didn't want to admit it, but it was here where Temari knew she could be herself. Her true self. Not a lady, nor a beast. Just Temari. It was here where she had made her first true friend. Someone who wouldn't tease her. Someone who wasn't afraid to approach her. Someone like him. It was here where she had become friends with Izumi Yukio, and even though he had betrayed her along with everyone else, because of him, this was still her favorite place.

The fountain.

"Temari?"

Temari looked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Part III: Rhythm's at the Hospital<strong>

It started out like any other day. Rhythm was walking home alone from basketball practice, headphones over his ears, on full blast. It was a month or so since the Saaya incident and Rhythm was grateful for the school life he had. No one teased him, in fact, he was someone who was considered 'popular' at Seiyo. And along with something like that, Rhythm had his family and the greatest friend anyone could have, Yukio. Yukio and the Fujisakis have all become great friends ever since the day they met. That's another thing, Rhythm always felt that he owed Yukio a solid for what he did. But no matter what Rhythm tried. He. Just. Couldn't. Do it.

"LOOK OUT!" Rhythm heard through the muffles of his headphones. Rhythm looked over his shoulder so fast he felt his neck pop. He saw a white blur. The next thing he knows he's tumbling down a hill, someone rolling with him. When Rhythm's eyes refocused themselves, he saw Yukio on top of him, restraining him down. Now of course Rhythm's first thought was to scream and push him off, like what any guy would do when a person of the same sex is on top. But, knowing Yukio, Rhythm didn't do that. No, Rhythm wasn't gay or anything, but if Yukio was willing to be in this position with him, he'd have a good reason for it.

"Are you insane?" Yukio yelled at Rhythm. Rhythm stared at his friend, his eyebrows made the same shape as the Yin Yang symbol.

"What'd I do?" Rhythm asked confusingly.

"You were almost hit by a speeding car, you dumbass!" _Woah_, Rhythm thought. It wasn't an everyday thing when Yukio cursed, so Rhythm knew he was completely serious.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have your headphones on while crossing the frickin' street!" Yukio calmed himself down and placed Rhythm's headphones into his school bag. Rhythm stood up and offered his hand to Yukio to help him up. Yukio grabbed his hand and was hoisted up.

"Ugh!" Yukio groaned, stumbled over Rhythm's shoulder, and started coughing. Rhythm's eyes widened as he took a step back to observe his friend more closely. Not only was Yukio's right ankle was swollen, he was coughing up traces of blood.

"We need to get you to a hospital dude." Rhythm said, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling it over his shoulder.

"I feel like an old bag of luggage..." Yukio trailed of as Rhythm dragged his limp body to the nearest hospital.

"Sooo...how did you catch up to me so fast? Last time I looked back no one was in sight from what I could see." Rhythm asked, trying to break the unbearable silence that was building up.

"I was riding my skateboard about three blocks away and I heard screeching being made by a car. I looked over in the direction I heard the sound and saw you in the middle of the street and a speeding car about 200 feet away and, well, yeah." Yukio explained.

"Wait, where's your skateboard?" Rhythm looked frantically around, trying to locate Yukio's lost skateboard.

"There it is." Yukio pointed to a dented streetlight, which the speeding car had hit. Along with all the rubble laid a skateboard that was split in two. The design on the board now said 'Oni han'. "The car must've ran over it." Yukio said, disappointment obviously showing.

"Hey, don't sweat it man! I'll buy you a new one!" Rhythm exclaimed in attempt to cheer his friend up.

"Nah, it's okay. As long as both of us are still breathing it's fine." Yukio smiled at Rhythm in reassurance. "Now, can we get to the hospital? My ankle isn't getting any better."

Rhythm nodded and dragged his friend to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Rhythm had called Temari, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko once he and Yukio arrived at the hospital. Now, all of them were standing outside of the room where Yukio was, waiting for the doctor to finish casting Yukio's ankle. Turns out Yukio's ankle is broken and now he'll need to wear a cast and walk on crutches for the next 2 or 3 months.

"You idiot, why would you ever play your headphones on full blast anyway? You know it'll damage your hearing." Temari smacked her brother, leaving a small bump on poor Rhythm's head.

"I know," Rhythm looked down in shame, "at least Yukio was there, who knows what would've happened if he wasn't."

"You would've died." Nagihiko said blankly. A moment of silence filled the air until Yukio's doctor stepped out of the room. Everyone rushed up to him and started asked if Yukio was alright.

"Yes, Mr. Izumi is fine and you all may go in his room, just be quiet. He's sleeping." the doctor informed the Fujisaki foursome and left to check on more patients. The Fujisakis entered the room to find a sleeping Yukio in front of them.

"He sure looks peaceful," Rhythm snickered as he looked at his friend, "almost like a girl." Rhythm received another smack in the head by Temari and Nadeshiko for that.

"You deserved to die." Temari hissed at her brother. Rhythm only laughed nervously.

"Rhythm, how did this happen anyway?" Nagihiko asked, pointing to Yukio's ankle cast.

"When Yukio pushed me out of the way I guess the car hit him before we were completely out of the way." Rhythm scratched his head, thinking just how did Yukio break his ankle.

"But, he wasn't walking with you and running up to you would have taken too long to push you out of the way." Nagihiko reasoned with his cousin.

"Oh, he skated down towards me, but his skateboard broke in the process." Rhythm looked down to the floor, feeling a little bad about ruining Yukio's board.

Nagihiko's eyes widened, "His skateboard WHAT?"

"It broke, why?" Rhythm looked at his cousin questionably.

"Rhythm, that was the 'Onii-chan' skateboard Yukio's deceased older brother passed on to him just before he died! That board meant everything to him!" Everyone in the room was silent, all eyes were on Rhythm.

Rhythm's eyes were wide open, "N-no way." was all Rhythm could manage to say.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Temari grabbed Rhythm by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him violently.

"Shhh, kill him quietly Temari. Yukio's still sleeping." Nadeshiko warned.

"No I'm not, you guys made too much noise when you came in, so I woke up." The four Fujisakis turned their attention towards Yukio, who had his hand on his forehead, eyes half open.

"Yukio! Man, I feel terrible about your skateboard! I promise I'll make it up t-" Rhythm was cut in the middle of his sentence because Yukio had raised his hand in front of his face.

"First off, please don't yell. I have a big headache from laying down in this bed for a while. Secondly, there's really no need to apologize. It was my decision to do what had caused my board to snap, and in all actuality I think Onii-chan would be proud of his lil' bro for saving a friend like that." Yukio paused and stared at the ground before continuing, "Besides, my brother did the same thing for me...the only difference is that the car only hit my ankle." The room when silent before Nadeshiko spoke up.

"Yukio you-"

"I was only seven years old. We were going grocery shopping one day 'cause our parents were at work. We were walking across the street and I dropped a grocery bag in the middle of the road. My brother was helping me get the groceries back in, we didn't even notice the speeding freight truck coming toward us. When we finally got everything in the bag, my brother pushed me. And when I turned around...he was gone..." Yukio's voice cracked as he said the last sentence. Silence filled the room once more before Yukio began again.

"Before he was gone forever, he made me promise something. 'Whatever happens, treat others 10 times better than we treated each other.'" Yukio looked up, focusing his stare at Rhythm. "That's why there's no need for an apology. Onii-chan always taught me to do more than what is expected when being kind to others, so it's fine." he flashed Rhythm a goofy grin included with a thumbs up.

Rhythm stared at his friend, eyes wide open, for a while. Then he turned to the door and walked out of the room.

**Next Day**

Rhythm rushed to the hospital as fast as possible. The huffs of breaths he attempted to suck in made him hyperventilate, making him light headed. He barged through the hospital and ran to room 302C. When he arrived at his destination, he hid whatever it was he was carrying and went inside. Rhythm saw Yukio laying in bed, peacefully reading a book. He decided to ruin the serenity.

"HEY YUKIO!" Rhythm shouted at the top of his lungs, smiling in the process.

"What do you want Rhythm? I want to finish." was all the unfazed Yukio had said, not even looking up from his book to see Rhythm.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll just take my super awesome gift and go." Rhythm said, turning around and pretending to leave.

"Stop right there." Yukio commanded, "What do you mean by 'super awesome gift?'"

Rhythm snickered to himself, "Close your eyes." Yukio did as told. Rhythm then grabbed his gift from behind his back and placed it in Yukio's hands. "Open'em."

Yukio eyes opened then widened tenfold. "Rhythm..." his voice trailed off. Yukio's gift had been his 'Onii-chan' skateboard repaired into one piece and stored in a giant frame. Yukio continued to stare at his newly repaired board until his eyes trailed to Rhythm's direction. "Dude, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yeah well, this is just my way of saying thanks from the Fujisakis to you." before Yukio had a chance to respond, Rhythm spoke again, "And don't even think about repaying us. You've helped us way more than this." Rhythm smirked.

Yukio stared at him for a few minutes before smirking himself, "You know, this board means the world to me. But, now I've realized that it's time to let go." Rhythm stared at his friend in confusion, but wanted him to continue before saying anything. "That's why...I want you to have it."

Rhythm froze. _What? _He thought. This wasn't exactly what he had been expecting out of his friend. "Yukio but-"

"Sometimes when the moment feels right, you just have to follow your gut feeling. My brother and myself are in this board, and now, I want the Fujisakis to be in it as well." Yukio held the framed skateboard out for Rhythm.

At first, Rhythm wanted to deny. But then, after seeing the passion in Yukio's eyes, he accepted the gift gladly.

**End of Flashback**

Rhythm ran to the only place where he knew his sister would be. The fountain. As his eyes focused on the purple haired beauty his pace slowed down.

"Temari?" he asked.

Temari lifted her head. Silence suffocated the air around them. No words were spoken. Not a sentence. Not a word. Not a sound. The twins just stared at each other, as if communicating in their thoughts. After what seemed like hours, Temari stood up and gave her brother a stern nod.

They knew what they had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me forever! Gah! I can't even describe how stressful it was. Sometimes I would type after school and sometimes I'd do it at 2 in the morning! I need a life...Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but guess what? This is my longest chapter ever! Yayz! Well, please review and until next time!<br>**


	7. Secrets and Lies

**Paper: Holy hell! I haven't updated in a while, sorry! Oh well. Welcome one and all to the seventh chapter of Former Joker! I hope you're all excited cuz this is the first time we have Nagihiko P.O.V! I'm excited for this chapter and hope you all enjoy! Oh, and this is after Nadeshiko's flashback happened so Yukio and Nadeshiko are dating! ^_^ Oh, by the way, I revised chapters 3 and 6 just a tiny bit so it'd fit into what I have in store! And once again, sorry for my long hiatus.  
><strong>

**Ikuto: PaperServant does not own Shugo Chara. *whispers* Loudass bitch.**

**Paper: You say something Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Paper: Heh, yeah right. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nagihiko had been walking around the park aimlessly for over an hour now. For the past week or so, he'd been doing so, thinking about his current situation and just how exactly he had gotten himself into it.<p>

**Part IV: Nagihiko Learns a Secret**

Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Yukio were all walking home from school. Nadeshiko was leading the small group, Yukio followed a few feet behind, and Nagihiko found himself slugging in the back. He didn't know why, but someone or something had started feeling...off, for some reason. He didn't know what, yet he couldn't help but have this strange feeling that something just wasn't right.

_What could it be? _He thought.

He drifted his stare to his twin. She was still being as elegant as can be and still managed her shining beat inside. _Oh man, I've turned into Rhythm. _Nagihiko groaned internally. Nagihiko then directed his attention to Yukio. He immediately noticed the look of his friend's eyes. They expressed no emotion whatsoever, completely blank.

_He must be thinking about something really hard._ Nagihiko deduced with reason. _But, now that I think about it, Yukio has been blankly staring a lot lately..._

Maybe that was whats been different. Nagihiko also noticed Yukio becoming slightly distant from everyone. _Maybe I should ask him what's the matter, I'm sure he wouldn't keep it secret if I do. _Nagihiko nodded and smiled to himself, more than confident Yukio would tell him.

When the trio reached the Fujisaki mansion, Nadeshiko unlocked the door and the three walked inside.

"Welcome young lady Nadeshiko, young master Nagihiko, Mr. Izumi." the housekeeper, Baaya, greeted.

"Baaya, you know it's cool if you just call me Yukio, right?" Yukio smiled playfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be rude." Baaya replied.

"Nah, I don't mind. I don't really like all the formalities." Yukio waved reassuringly. Yukio had failed to notice Nagihiko had been monitoring him the whole time.

_How could he possibly have anything to hide? _Nagihiko wondered to himself.

"Onii-chan, dance practice starts soon. Quit staring off into space." Nadeshiko nudged her brother, snapping Nagihiko out of his thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Yukio, would you like to watch?" Nagihiko proposed.

Yukio diverted his attention away from Baaya and towards his purple haired friend. "Huh? Oh, uh, sure." Yukio replied unenthusiastically, avoiding the odd stare he was getting from Nagihiko as he did.

_I wonder...does he not like dancing? But, he's seen Nadeshiko and I dance plenty of times before, and why is it only now that he acts like this? _Nagihiko thought as he turned his gaze from Yukio to the practice room.

The trio entered the room and were surprised to not find Mrs. Fujisaki in it.

"Mother?" Nadeshiko called out, her eyes wandered around the room in search of the older Fujisaki.

"Nadeshiko? What are the three of you doing in the practice room?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked from the kitchen. The Fujisaki twins and Yukio turned around in the direction they recalled Mrs. Fujisaki's voice.

"What do you mean? Don't we need to practice for our upcoming performance?" Nadeshiko questioned her mother.

"Not anymore. Those weasels at Easter Corporations bought out the theatre we were suppose to perform at. Now our whole performance is cancelled." Mrs. Fujisaki grit through her teeth.

"Again? That is the third time this year!" exclaimed Nadeshiko.

"It is almost as if the people at Easter Corporations will do everything in their power to stop us from performing anywhere." Nagihiko jumped to conclusions.

"It's not fair though. We worked harder on this performance than any other we've had, and now we can't perform it." Nadeshiko frowned.

Silence.

.

.

.

wait what?

"Aren't you going to say anything Yukio?" Nadeshiko focused her attention to her frost haired boyfriend.

"I...don't have much to say. It's not really my business." Yukio mumbled avoiding the stares the Fujisakis were giving him.

"That's not like you, Yukio. Usually you would complain just as much as us, not just stand there having no comment at all." Nadeshiko whined, while still maintaining her elegant demeanor, as she stepped closer to her boyfriend, her face embarrassingly close to Yukio it almost made him blush. Key word: almost. Nagihiko noticed this.

_That's strange. Usually Yukio would blush until he looked like a tomato if Nadeshiko was ever that close to him. _Nagihiko thought. _Something is definitely wrong. _And Nagihiko was determined to find out what it was.

"Why don't the three of you go out today? It's the least you deserve after finding out our performance was overruled by greedy scum like Easter Corporation." Mrs. Fujisaki smiled in a way that could make hell freeze over.

Yukio flinched, it was almost hard _not _to notice. Nagihiko took a quick glance toward his mother and sister, acknowledging that the two seemed to be oblivious to Yukio's falter.

"That sounds like a great idea! How about we go to the mall? I want to buy clothes for the summer." Nadeshiko suggested with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"It's cool with me. How about you Nagihiko?" Yukio asked with not even a sliver of encouragement inside of him. Nagihiko simply nodded while taking note of his best friend's less than excited stature.

So off to the mall they went.

**Time Skip: Food Court**

Sometime after the trio got to the mall, Yukio somehow got separated from the twins. Nadeshiko, being the stereotypical worried girlfriend she was, thought of the worst and immediately called Yukio's cell phone.

_"Yukio here. Sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Nadeshiko's heart just about stopped at that moment. Her jittery foot pounded against the leg of the table she was sitting at, Nagihiko was worried she'd snap it if she didn't stop soon.

"Nadeshiko, what do you think Yukio's doing?" Nagihiko asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, he might be cheat-" Nadeshiko would have finished her sentence, but her brother sighed too loudly for her to.

"Sis, I can't believe you would even _consider _the thought of Yukio cheating on you. You know he isn't that kind of person, right? He's been head over heels for you ever since he checked to see if you were okay after the Saaya incident. I find it hard to believe that he would sneak off and meet up with some tramp instead of hanging out with you." Nagihiko said confidently with every fiber of his being.

Nadeshiko sighed, "You're right. I can't help but worry though, I mean, haven't you noticed he's been acting weird lately?"

Nagihiko was taken back a bit, his eyes full of surprise, "You noticed? Why didn't you say anything?"

"About two weeks ago, Yukio took me to see his brother's grave for the first time. It was only after that that he started acting different. I thought it was family matters and stayed out of it without question, but now, I'm really concerned about him." Nadeshiko averted her eyes downward in worry.

Her phone rang.

Nadeshiko shot up and grabbed her phone, answering it in a blink of an eye.

"Yukio?" Nadeshiko said in a break neck pace.

"Hey Nadeshiko, my mom called me and said she wanted me home for dinner. You and Nagihiko can leave without me, I'm already outside. Sorry if I made you worry, love you. Bye." Yukio said even faster than his girlfriend.

What was left of Nadeshiko's heart shattered into a million pieces. No, she wasn't on the thought of Yukio cheating of her. She had long forgotten that idea. She was so concerned for Yukio at this point, it made her want to cry. Never before has Yukio ever been this distant from her, Nagihiko, or her cousins. The thought of this being the first something like this has ever happened made Nadeshiko shed a single tear.

Nagihiko was in complete shock. Never in his life had he seen his sister so...weak, and Nagihiko didn't like it one bit.

Abruptly, Nagihiko stood. A glint of determination in his eyes. His sister looked up at him, her face showing all signs of confusion.

"Nadeshiko, go home. I'm gonna talk to Yukio to see what's going on." Nagihiko said before he was up and out of the mall in record time.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko sat down at a nearby bench and sighed. <em>I really shouldn't put my nose in other people's business...<em> he thought. The long haired fellow looked around his surroundings, a bored expression plastered on his face, that is until something caught his eye.

Yukio. Hunched over. Coughing up blood.

"YUKIO!" Nagihiko screamed with all his might as he ran toward his best friend. When Nagihiko finally reached his snow haired friend, he crouched down and began gently rubbing Yukio's back in attempt to control his heavy coughing.

Nagihiko didn't speak. It wasn't necessary. Time and time again has Nagihiko seen his friend hunched over coughing his lungs out, it was almost an everyday thing. He just needed Yukio to let it all out, it was pointless even _trying _to stop his uncontrollable whooping.

A few minutes pasted by, and eventually Yukio's coughing stopped.

"You coughed up more this time, what happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"I got closer than I was suppose to." was all Yukio needed to say for Nagihiko to understand. Once again, Yukio went to see his cousins and Nadeshiko again, but got a little too close and received a Battle Royale of a beating. It reminded Nagihiko exactly why he agreed to be placed in the predicament he was in.

* * *

><p>Nagihiko raced his way to Yukio's home. The drive of wanting to know what has been bothering his white haired friend pushing him to the limit of the energy he was running out of. When he had reached a corner, he stopped and took a breather. His head shifting left and right and back again to check if he should go in one direction or the other. His mind finally made a decisive choice, go right, knowing that Yukio probably took the long way home. And right he was about to go until he heard a voice much too familiar coming from the secret pathway to the loveknot temple.<p>

_Yukio. _Nagihiko confirmed as he heard said person again in the direction of the loveknot temple. Nagihiko's mind went blank, his last resort of relying on instinct desperately took control. He dashed to the pathway, hoping his mind wasn't playing games on him and he'd actually heard the voice of his friend. When he'd finally reached his destination, he found exactly who he was looking for.

Yukio.

Said person turned around, and in an instant his expression turned to one of horror. As if he recently committed homicide and Nagihiko found out he was the one to do it. But, it wasn't long before Yukio's expression turned placid and friendly.

"Nagihiko? What are you doing here? You shouldn't leave Nadeshiko by herself." Yukio said gently, although, one could tell by the look on his face the gentleness was artificial. Nagihiko was taken back at how fake Yukio's smile had been presented, almost like a porcelain doll. Yukio smirked slightly.

"Yu-Yukio? N-Nadeshiko told me you had to go home...but you're here...and your house is in the opposite direction..." Nagihiko stuttered, partly because of overwhelming confusion, the other because of the face he had just seen Yukio make.

Yukio's body shifted lightly, his physique adjusting to the uncomfortable atmosphere building around him. "Ah, look at that. I guess I got distracted on my way home." Yukio said with a sickening false smile. Nagihiko's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowed.

"You're lying." he stated bluntly. "What's the real reason you came out here, and why did you lie to Nadeshiko about it?"

Yukio sighed, "If I told you, you'd only regret asking." miserably smiling while saying so.

Nagihiko, being the stubborn purplehead he was, looked at Yukio, his stern face looking a bit more threatening, and responded, "You're my best friend Yukio, whatever is bugging you, you can tell me."

Yukio smiled. It was the first genuine smile he had shown since Nagihiko found him. However, it only lasted a mere second before Yukio straightened himself and gazed right into Nagihiko's eyes. A look of seriousness plastered on his face. "What I'm about to tell you is strictly top secret. If you tell Nadeshiko, Temari, Rhythm, or anyone else what I'm about to say, not only can it get you into some serious trouble, it might also result in the death of the both of us."

Nagihiko's eyes widened. Sure, he was expecting a normal secret, not something so severe it involved death. He gave it a thought for a couple of minutes before finally coming to a conclusion. He wanted to know what was bothering Yukio, and wanted to know now. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. That's the first thing I needed a confirmation on. The second is that you need to do everything I tell you to do after I tell you. Got it?" Yukio said more intensely than he had intended, sending Nagihiko back a half step. "Sorry." he said as an afterthought.

"It's okay, and I got it."

"Alright, well, it all started back in seventh grade..."

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko?" a voice called, snapping Nagihiko out of his trance-like thinking session. He turned to his right, where the voice was located. It was Yukio. The two had long left the rough terrain of the park ground and were now resting on a different bench from the one Nagihiko was sitting on before he saw his friend. This bench was close to the edge of a lake near to Seiyo. "What're you thinking about?"<p>

"D-day." Nagihiko simply replied, yet it was enough for Yukio to understand. The day Nagihiko had found out Yukio's secret had always been referred to as D-day. No, it didn't mean Doom Day, although it sure did feel like the two of them were doomed. The 'D' stood for Dammit Day, referring to the first thing out of Nagihiko's mouth after Yukio was finished with his explanation.

Yukio sighed uncharacteristically, "You're fault."

"I know." Nagihiko mumbled, groaning mentally. He loathed the conversations the two had these days. What use to be daily commute filled with laughter and giddy banter, now filled with utmost boredom and an expressive sentence every now and then. Nagihiko was at boiling point with the life he was forced to live, yet it was a sacrifice he was willing to pay, a million times over. The Fujisaki male shut his eyes as his mind began to trail back to his initial reaction following what Yukio had said that night.

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Nagihiko cursed under his breath. Sure, he was expecting something more than an average everyday problem, but <em>this<em>? It was beyond ridiculous. Now Nagihiko desperately wished what Yukio had been hiding was completely different. Anything would have been better than what he had just heard, even if Yukio had told him the craziest of things, all of which ran through his mind.

_"Hey! Guess what? I'm gay with Rhythm!"_

or

_"I just killed someone and blamed you for it. Sorry!" _

hell, even

_"My hormonal_ _teenage boy genes are acting up, I've been thinking about sleeping with Nadeshiko. Is that okay with you?"_ would have been the better than what Yukio had told him.

"Now do you understand why I've been distant from you guys lately?" Yukio asked, verifying Nagihiko had confirmed the strenuous information he had just finished explaining.

"Yeah, it's just a little hard to believe. I can get why you reacted the way you did when we were talking about Easter Corporations." Nagihiko nodded his head, which was instantly interrupted with a sudden realization, "When do you plan on doing it?"

Yukio's eyes widened. To be honest, the thought never crossed him that much, and now that he thought about did he realize he was running out of time. "I don't know, I've been holding it off for a while and thought that it'd just be forgotten. Fat chance that's gonna happen now. My guess would be just before break starts, if it's not done by then...well...you know what will happen." Yukio scratched the back of his head, thinking of a way to stall time a tad longer, just enough to settle the things he needed to settle.

"What a _great _way to end middle school." Nagihiko sighed sarcastically.

"Don't say stuff like that, it makes me feel like crap. And remember, I'm being forced."

"I know, it's just a little depressing, how I'm involved in this now too." Nagihiko pouted. "Do I at least get to go home instead of following you?"

"Yes you can, but honestly Nagihiko, do you really think Nadeshiko would want to see you after knowing you helped me?" Yukio questioned, skepticism dripping from his tongue.

"I guess you're right." Nagihiko admitted while checking his watch, "We better get back, Nadeshiko must be worried sick."

Yukio only responded with a small nod as the two made their way back to the Fujisaki mansion.

* * *

><p>"Oi." a sound rebounded, letting Nagihiko return to reality. A slap to the arm completely letting Nagihiko back to the real world, his dazed stare now refocusing itself to the person in front of him.<p>

"We should probably head back." Yukio said expressionlessly.

"R-right." Nagihiko nodded and hesitantly stood up.

The two were just about to start their trek until they looked back and saw two familiar faces behind them.

"Yukio, Nagihiko." one of the two figures seethe through their teeth.

"Ah, did you guys come for another round? Sorry, but I don't feel like getting another beat down from you, ne, Rhythm, Temari." Yukio smiled an obviously fake smile.

"Don't smile when you don't mean it." Rhythm said sternly, "We need to ask you something, and you are _going to _answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The end, for this chapter anyway. I don't know why I haven't updated in so long, guess I just got lazy. Ah, don't worry! You'll find out what Rhythm and Temari ask Yukio soon enough if not the next chapter. Thank you XxYoraxX for reading what I had so far that one time(even though you just said you uberz liked it). And, yeah. Review and, until next time!<br>**


End file.
